left4deadfandomcom-20200222-history
The Sacrifice
The Sacrifice is a three-chapter DLC for both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2, it was released on October 5th, 2010http://www.pcgamer.com/2010/08/21/interview-valve-on-their-new-left-4-dead-dlc/. The Sacrifice is the 6th and final campaign of Left 4 Dead. The Sacrifice takes place after Blood Harvest, and is considered to be the prologue to The Passing, as both campaigns are connected to each other. The DLC is free for PC players, while for Xbox 360 players, it comes in two separate packages on Xbox Live (one for Left 4 Dead and one for Left 4 Dead 2), and costs 560 Microsoft Points for each one.http://www.l4d.com/blog/post.php?id=4352" The campaign's name comes with the obvious interpretation that one of the Survivors has to sacrifice themselves in order to enable the survival of the team. Canonically, Bill is the one who makes this choice, as seen by his unfortunate appearance in The Passing's finale inside a generator room, as well as the comic. The tagline, "It's your funeral," refers to the idiom "it's your funeral", basically meaning someone may have made a bad choice, and if they follow up on it, they will have to endure the direct consequences regarding that choice. During the campaign, the team will pass by numerous boats and Francis constantly suggests for the team to take any them, but Bill refuses to listen to him and insists into finding a sail boat. Later, at the beginning of The Barge, Francis notes that they could have used one of those boats to move around and find a sail boat safely. Bill admits that Francis is right, but obssesed to find a sail boat right away, he still refuses to head back even when they find the raised bridge. Had the team headed back, the titular sacrifice could have been avoided. Walkthrough # The Docks # The Barge # Port Finale Released in The Sacrifice Both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2 * The Sacrifice campaign. * New dialogue for all the original Survivors, including community ones for Bill. * A new item "Explosive Barrel", which acts like a propane tank and a gas can. It can be triggered by flames and gunfire, as well as being moved by melee shoving, but it is not portable. Only for Left 4 Dead *The Heavy Machine Gun that was previously only available in Left 4 Dead 2 is added. While it only appears in Port Finale at an equivalent location to its placement in The Port of Left 4 Dead 2 in official content, it can also now be used freely for the design of community campaigns in Left 4 Dead. Only for Left 4 Dead 2 * A port of No Mercy which includes usage of the ''Left 4 Dead'' Survivors. * Five New Mutations: Taaannnkk!!, Hunting Party, Lone Gunman, Bleed Out Versus and Healing Gnome (only for users who have bought or own The Passing DLC). * New dialogue about the Left 4 Dead 2 Special Infected for Bill. * The CEDA Worker Infected and the Worker Infected also appear in this campaign and in No Mercy. Achievements Unlike other campaigns, The Sacrifice's Achievements can be obtained separately on both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. Two of the Achievements, SUPREME SACRIFICE and KILL BILL, are only obtained by the player who sacrifices themselves in Left 4 Dead, while in Left 4 Dead 2, it counts for the whole team. Notes * Chet Faliszek commented in a thread on the Steam user forums with a new line for Bill in The Sacrifice. This was in response to players who were concerned about the availability of Bill's voice actor, Jim French, as he was unavailable for lines in Crash Course and The Passing. * The Hunting Rifle in Left 4 Dead (commonly referred to as the Sniper Rifle prior to Left 4 Dead 2, which the interview may have made a mistake on) has been re-balanced to match its counterpart in Left 4 Dead 2.https://www.pcgamer.com/interview-valve-on-their-new-left-4-dead-dlc/ * SUPREME SACRIFICE does not feature a rescue vehicle unlike the other campaign achievements (not counting Last Stand). This is because the campaign is completed without a rescue vehicle. * The finale introduces a new way of completing a campaign. First, the Survivors must start up three generators; second, they must get on the bridge and raise it; and finally one team member must sacrifice themselves restarting a generator in the face of impossible odds. * The finale of this campaign takes place in the same area as The Port from The Passing. As a result, the Survival mode level is incredibly similar. * This campaign has an unusual scripted amount of Tanks. The first is a Tank in a train car on The Docks, the next three come from the three generators in Port Finale which the Survivors will face in succession while waiting for the bridge to open up, and the final four scripted Tanks appear after the Survivors have got onto the bridge and raised it halfway. * This is the only DLC to be released for both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. * As is the case on the Dead Air poster, The Sacrifice poster also illustrates Bill without his signature cigarette. ** Notably, the sunlight from behind Bill forms a halo around his head. Whether this is coincidence or intentional (as it seems to symbolize his canon death) is not known. Seeing as the Achievement "Kill Bill" also does this, it would seem intentional. ** So far, this is the only campaign poster to feature Francis with his gloves on. ** It is also the only campaign poster to have Zoey carrying a weapon other than her pistols. ** Unlike in game, Zoey's hair seems to not be in a ponytail in the poster, and is instead loose and wavy. ** In the campaign poster, Francis is seen holding a combat shotgun and Bill seem to be holding an AK-47, both weapons from Left 4 Dead 2. *** Francis is also holding the combat shotgun left-handed instead of right-handed, which may suggest that Francis is ambidextrous like Louis. * In the intro trailer, a safe room door can be seen off its hinges, suggesting that there was nowhere to run to. * In all three Chapters, the Survivors make oblique references to events that took place in the comic (Zoey berating Bill for leaving the doctor to die, for example), but they never specifically say what happened or who was involved. * The Sacrifice is the second DLC to release additional community lines recorded by Valve for Custom Campaigns. This time, only Bill's voice actor recorded community lines (in addition to all his other new lines for The Sacrifice, along with Left 4 Dead 2 Special Infected cries) to fit in with the other Left 4 Dead community lines referencing the cold. ** Bill's voice actor also recorded twenty movie lines which appear to be unused, and either left in by accident or for the community to use. All of them appear to be themed on his dying words after he is mortally wounded by the multiple Tanks and waiting for them to approach him. * There is a mistake with the license plates on the cars for the Left 4 Dead version of the campaign. The setting is in Georgia, but the plates read Pennsylvania. This might be caused by an oversight by one of the developers that reused the cars in Left 4 Dead 2 in that version of the DLC and might have forgot to add the Georgia cars in the Left 4 Dead version of the DLC which then reused the cars from Left 4 Dead, which have Pennsylvania plates. ** Although it could be intentional as it could be cars from Pennsylvania fleeing towards Georgia. * Unusually, despite taking place around the same locations as The Passing, no Golf Club can be found. * This is the only campaign in Left 4 Dead to take place in the evening (as opposed to night, midnight, or early morning as the past campaigns have been). This modifies gameplay (e.g.) the Infected can be first seen at longer ranges than previously, although the Witches are stationary rather than wandering around. * The game designers make clever use of a "river fog" effect that changes in density to signal the passage of time. * In the Left 4 Dead 2 version of The Sacrifice (along with the Left 4 Dead 2 version of No Mercy), the Survivor Bots' preferences for Tier 2 weaponry have changed: Zoey prefers Assault Rifle variants, Francis prefers Hunting Rifle variants, Louis prefers Auto Shotgun variants, while Bill remains unchanged, still preferring Assault Rifle variants. This is most likely because the Left 4 Dead Survivors take the gun preference of their corresponding Left 4 Dead 2 Survivor (Bill to Nick; Louis to Coach; Francis to Ellis; Zoey to Rochelle). * The P220 Pistol in Left 4 Dead 2 was tweaked a little to match with the Left 4 Dead M1911 Pistol's damage. * The Hunting Rifle in Left 4 Dead was also tweaked to match with its Left 4 Dead 2 counterpart's statistics. * In the first few seconds of the trailer, Louis doesn't have his tie on and he appears to be holding an MP5 when they are retreating to the boat. * This is the first campaign to feature the jukebox with all the Midnight Riders songs in both Left 4 Dead and Left 4 Dead 2. * This is so far the only map to have a known playable character to canonically die (Bill). * This map has the largest horde to ever be seen in the entire game along with multiple Tanks at the same time at the finale. * Due to a bug, if all of the bots/players are incapacitated on the bridge and the player sacrifices themselves, they instantly LOSE instead of win the game for some reason. The game will not display the words "You are dead." nor "The Survivors are overwhelmed." ** If you attempt to get "Kill Bill" achievement, you will still get it. * While this chapter was ported in Left 4 Dead: Survivors, it is possible that one of the protagonists can sacrifice themselves canonically (possibly Yusuke as he was a replacement of Bill) as this game took place in a separate timeline rather than being a continuation of the actual game's plot, in which features Bill's death in The Passing. ** Instead of the game saying "In Memory of: (Player name)", the game will say "The Survivors have escaped!" despite one of the Survivor sacrificed him/herself. External Links * GameTrailers TV Interview * The Sacrifice Official Comic Page * Left 4 Dead The Sacrifice Teaser * The Sacrifice Official Site Gallery sacrifice 2.png Sacrifice.png sacrifice 3.png sacerifice 4.png The_sacrifice_louis_1280_wp.jpg|The cover of The Sacrifice Comic: Part 1 The_sacrifice_zoey_1280_wp.jpg|The cover of The Sacrifice Comic: Part 2 The_sacrifice_francis_1280_wp.jpg|The cover of The Sacrifice Comic: Part 3 The_sacrifice_bill_1280_wp.jpg|The cover of The Sacrifice Comic: Part 4 The Sacrifice.jpg|The Sacrifice Map of Rayford.jpg|Hand-drawn map of The Sacrifice levels in the safe room on The Barge References ru:Жертва Category:The Sacrifice Category:Left 4 Dead Category:Left 4 Dead 2 Category:Campaigns Category:Downloadable Content